


A little unsteady

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Shatnoy police au [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Bridge - Freeform, Comfort, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, FBI, Heartbreaking, Hope, Loss, M/M, Sacrifice, San Francisco, Short Story, criminals, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: HoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteady"





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1978. It was August, a month where crime  was at its highs. San Francisco is a place, second,  in the nation to be a place of crime not only drugs and prostitution. If a officer was asked if he dealt with all three on a daily basis then the answer would  have been a yes. If one wanted to find a unusual police officer who still got the job done and didn't get caught going undercover doing any crime listed, except for murder, one would have to seek out a certain beat cop on a lonely street that didn't look so good itself. This certain beat cop was William Shatner who shut the passenger side door loudly with a thud on a drug addict who was screaming to be let out. The beat cop whistled then looked over for any more sights of the dispersed pack of addicts dealing. He had personally pinned the man down with a leap on the sidewalk. He had caught him in the act. He had evidence on his possession. A typical run of the mill. 

"Say," Shatner said. "I am going to a horse ranch this weekend---"

"Let me out!" the addict kicked at the secondary seat.

"Should I ask my boyfriend to go with me?" Shatner said.

"What?" the addict stopped.

"It's hard to tell with him if he likes riding horses," Shatner said.

"You're gay and you're talking about---" the addict was cut off.

"And sometimes we golf together," Shatner added. "Once in a blue moon, chess, well, maybe."

"You shouldn't be---" the addict was interrupted.

"I have known this man since the 1960's, riding together, on different horses, is a huge step," Shatner said. "Gloria doesn't mind. Divorced, really, she has been telling me to have a night out with him and we did that!" he looked over. "Funny thing is we are still together."

The addict shuddered briefly closing his eyes.

"You are an idiot," the addict said.

"Should I ask him?" Shatner repeated, sincerely. "he just divorced last year."

"You  are not asking him to marry you or anything," the addict said, unsure.

"Not at all," Shatner said.

"Then ask him," the addict said.

"Really?" Shatner asked.

"Uh huh," the addict said.

"That's the best advice I have gotten in a week," Shatner said. 

"How are you not fired for being gay?" the addict asked.  A smile grew on the older man's face.

"Simple," Shatner said, turning his head away from the addict. "I don't admit to it."

"Can you let me out?" the addict asked.

"No," Shatner said, starting the car. "I am not letting you out because of your advice. That is against the law."

"Shit!" the addict swore as the police car drove down the street.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shatner came into the precinct with the addict in hand, happily resolved. He had the addict tossed into the jail cell then began to fill out the paperwork. He looked over to see Nimoy was bothered, still sitting there from the last time Shatner had seen him. He leaned back from the man tapping his pen against the desk observing the man in all his glory and beauty. A very well aged man who was very nerdy, in a good way, knowing things that Shatner didn't. He appreciated him more than the world. Nimoy had a very professor demeanor about him not counting the bowl hair cut,  the colorful  vests,  the white shirts, the brown and silver ties, and last of all the long brown pants. Shatner notice that Nimoy wasn't in the brown jacket or the vest as he normally did. Something was troubling his friend. His friend was in a blue shirt with a black tie.

"Len," Shatner started. "Would you like to go horse back riding this week?"

Nimoy looked up toward the officer with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you asking me on non-case related visit?" Nimoy asked. 

"Uh huh," Shatner said. "looks like you need a good  weekend to relax and have fun." Nimoy had a laugh.

"I _will_ have fun when this problem is over," Nimoy said, with a big sigh.  He lowered his hand from the side of his face. "Don't ask me about it."

"I won't," Shatner said. "besides, you are my friend. And you should get some shut eye.  How long have you been up grading essays?"

"Some of them are very interesting in my students perception on the made up cases I presented them," Nimoy said. "it's a lot like they were watching the investigation happen first hand. Different from the TV." Bill smiled looking toward his partner.

"You must be proud of them," Shatner said.

"Some of them were bad," Nimoy said. "but yes, I am."

"Safe to assume this problem has nothing to do with your students?" Shatner asked.

"Not at all," Nimoy said.

"Just making sure," Shatner said. "I hate to pry into your business without really knowing. Last time I did. . ."

"That was a decade ago," Nimoy said. "you still are bothered by it?"

"Hey, that cat and I still don't get along," Shatner said.

"That was a dog, Bill," Nimoy said.

"Same thing," Shatner said, turning his attention toward the paperwork. "Your dog acted like one."

"Max is a very complicated character when it comes to you," Nimoy said.

"I'll testify to that," Shatner said, earning a bemused look from the professor.

Shatner finished filling the paperwork out and took the evidence with them leaving the man. Nimoy looked down toward the board in his hands as though coming to a very difficult decision. He sighed, briefly closing his eyes. Shatner got a box then labeled it with the criminal's name, date, and whether the crime was solved. It was solved all right as Shatner spoke with Doohan who was waiting for a stamp. His brown eyes looked off toward the small crowd at the desk then back toward the collection of smooth, somewhat creased paperwork.

"Uh huh," Shatner said. "Easy grab."

"That makes, what, the  sixtyith addict you got today?" Doohan asked.

"Fifty-sixth," Shatner said. "you'll think they would learn what is legal by now."

"It's fun for you," Doohan said, leaning against the wooden surface alongside Whitney. 

"Because it's legal," Shatner said.

"Right," Doohan said. There was a stamp applied to his paperwork. "Gotta put my evidence into storage!"

"Never change," Shatner said, watching his colleague leave.

Shatner finished the labeling then left the scenery. The beat cop returned minutes to his desk then sat back and relax in a good mood.  Nimoy looked at the beat cop in a odd way as though fondly regarding him for someone he respected, dearly. Nimoy slid the collection of paper forward from the desk.

"This is the problem," Nimoy said.

Shatner turned away from the paperwork on his desk to see the circled observations that Nimoy had made. The red penciled shapes. Shatner squinted his eyes to get a better look at the photographs while flipping through them.  Some of the bodies Shatner recognized as several cases, some of which Takei was working on and the others Koenig was working on. So far they were hitting dead ends. Doohan was solving cases merrily not having a dead end in sight. Shatner looked up from the paperwork looking toward his partner.

"This is a serial killer," Shatner said.

"It is," Nimoy said.

"Where's the problem?" Shatner asked, confused.

"The last time we worked with the FBI, it wasn't the happiest month," Nimoy replied, shifting in the chair. "both of us included," Shatner looked back at the unhappy instances the FBI had made 'helping' them on the case. "We should hand it to them and stand aside." Shatner considered then nodded his head.

"If you say so," Shatner said, then he stood up and headed his way into the captain's office.

The paperwork was to his side.

Then he opened the door to see the young man, Nicholas Meyer, sitting in his chair reading a book while leaned in the chair. The new police chief of the precinct. Roddenberry had retired with his now wife Majel Barret-Roddenberry. Good couple they were, deserved each other as much as they did. He was thirty-eight compared to the man who was older than him by a decade. The youthful look hadn't left him, yet. He looked like a man in his mid twenties. Meyer looked up toward Shatner then gestured him in.

"I was just about to come out and ask you to come in," Meyer said, placing a long, thin paper bookmark into the novel. He placed the novel onto the desk looking squarely in the direction of the older man. Shatner didn't look like he was in the mood to joke around with the new head of the precinct. 

"We have a serial killer case," Shatner said.

"You have a new case?" Meyer asked, his facial expression faltering.

"No, it's George and Walter," Shatner said. Meyer leaned back into the chair.  "and Doohan's. Their cases are connected." Shatner placed the files onto the table. "The FBI need to get down to solve this case."

"All right," Meyer said, clearing his throat. He placed his hands together onto the table. ""Has Leonard told you?"

"Told me what?" Shatner asked, startled.

"That he asked to break off the consultation,"  Meyer said.

"What?" Shatner's world started to crack. 

"I said yes," Meyer said. "he was really concerned about breaking it to you."

"He would have told me about this," Shatner said. "hold on, I don't need this bull shit, sir."

Shatner turned away  then headed out. He closed the door behind him to see that Nimoy's seat was empty. There was no jacket hooked around the chair. No one was sitting in it. It felt like he was falling into water unable to move, each movement was being taken and down. Was this how they were breaking up? Did he scare Nimoy off with how far their relationship had been going? He had been very cautious about their relationship. As had Shatner trying to make it work with Nimoy. Shatner regained feeling in his legs then ran off out of the building to the parking lot then speeded his way toward Nimoy's apartment leaving several bewildered officers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bill speeded his way through the lobby then went up the stairs on a rush. Nimoy was pulling his leg, he had to be, it was the only rational explanation. He came to the floor where his longtime partner lived. He opened the door using the spare key that Nimoy had given him. The door slowly opened to reveal a dark and dreary house. He heard a familiar bark from Max. He lowered down catching the crying dog into his arms. It looked like he never lived here. Max licked Shatner's face instead of barking at it him like an intruder. He opened several of the doors. Went to the bathroom, hoping the man was there, only to find he wasn't there. The rest was a faze after that. Mostly. He left the apartment then dropped off the spare key onto the desk walking away before giving an answer. He felt numb. Something wasn't right. Something was going on with  Nimoy.

But what?

Was the problem this big?

Was the problem bigger than the serial killer?

Was it absolutely neccesary to move out of his house without telling Shatner?

Shatner made the long drive, occasionally feeding and making the dog relieve himself.  

* * *

"Bill,"  Sandra said, in surprise, once opening the door. "is something wrong?" she looked at him, concerned. "Where's Len?"

"I don't know," Shatner replied, handing the woman Max. "That's what I am going to find out."

"You can dog sit him," Sandra handed him back.

"My dogs are not used to Max," Shatner replied, putting the wiggling dog into her arms. "if he left so suddenly and the dog. . ." Shatner briefly closed his eyes then re-opened them, painfully, at what he was going to say. "left behind."

"Len would never do that," Sandra said.

"He would want you to take care of Max," Shatner said.

"He would," Sandra agreed. "When you find him, tell him that I have to talk with him about Max."

"You and I too," Shatner said, with a light hearted laugh.

Sandra put a hand on the side of the man's beefy shoulder.

"I am sorry that he did that to you," Sandra said.

"I am fine," Shatner assured her.

He turned away then headed back into the car. He was out of uniform, not in, toward his personal vehicle that seemed to be well taken care of. He slipped into the driver side door then made his way down the road. Sandra closed the door then headed her way toward the backyard that was fenced in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Shatner, how did you connect the dots?"

Shatner was gazing over toward the empty chair as though Nimoy could appear any moment and claim that he was pulling a bad joke. Or he could just materialize right there and then if Shatner stared hard enough. It had been a day since Nimoy's disappearance. Shatner was wrapping his head around what had happened. He didn't know where to start to ask around. The neighbors said that he hadn't been there for a while. They couldn't be specific because time was irrelevant to them.  He rubbed both sides of his forehead. The agent who had asked repeated his question.

"He is not in a good mood," Curtis's voice came over. "If you are curious, it was likely Leonard Nimoy."

"Ahhh!" Agent Baker said. "I remember him. Good guy. What happened?"

"He left," Curtis said. 

"You should really start with the people who knew the victims best and who they had been hanging around lately," Shatner said, finally, drawing their attention. "Nimoy would have suggested that," it was difficult to speak with a heavy feeling on his chest. He stood up.  His voice sounded tired as though he hadn't slept in hours. "Hello Robin," the man smiled at the younger woman whose hair was up in a bun. "how are you?"

"Excellent," Curtis looked at Shatner concern. "You need rest."

"I need answers," Shatner said, as Agent Baker left the two. "I just want to understand why he left so suddenly."

"I would like to help with that in any way I can," Curtis said. 

"Got any idea why he left?" Shatner asked. 

"Leonard told me in my previous intern ships that he wanted me to replace him," Curtis said, as Shatner felt his heart breaking apart. It had been months in the making. He likely planned it starting last year. "that is all I know." His face began to twist. She looked to be more concerned than before. "Bill--"

Koenig and Takei watched Shatner leave the room. 

"Man," Takei said, once he went past them. "he is taking it hard."

"Leonard should have told him before leaving him like that," Koenig  said.  "I would have done that not to break the heart of a friend."

"So would I," Takei agreed, with a nod. "what an ass."

The door flew shut behind Shatner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that Nimoy hasn't come in for class today?" Shatner asked.

The dark student looked up toward the man leaning off against the wall.

"I am sure," the student replied. "we have a new teacher. Crappy one. I don't understand what they are trying to articulate," he shrugged. "Can you get your partner in crime back? I like to be learning again."

"I don't know if I can get him back," Shatner said. "was he acting strangely in class in his last days here?"

"Yeah," the student replied. "he was really strange. He kept looking out the window like he was anticipating someone."

"Did you see them?" Shatner asked.

"No," the student said. "I saw you parking. He looked down at his watch and wasn't really happy."

"That's Leonard for you," Shatner said. "Did he give the student body a heads up about who will be teaching his class?"

"He introduced us to him," the student said. "the transition was finished yesterday. Haven't seen him since."

"Thanks, kid," Shatner said, then he left.

* * *

Where would Nimoy go of all places, unexpectedly, to get away from Shatner and have some time to himself and ignore him? The bridge. The golden gate bridge. For the past decade and a half, Nimoy has been jogging up and down for an hour. Shatner first learned of this during their growing  friendship. Shatner parked the car in the foggy scenery. The phone in his car rang repeatedly. He picked the phone off the receiver.

"Bill here," Shatner answered. 

"It is Grace, are you okay?" Whitney asked. 

"I am fine," Shatner didn't sound fine. 

"Don't lie to me," Whitney said.

"I feel a million things," Shatner said. "I don't know what to think. I don't know if Len is okay."

"There is a bank robbery case nearby where you are and the precinct needs some back up," Whitney said. 

"I can't," Shatner said. "I just can't do that right now."

"Why?" Whitney asked. 

"I think Len's got some serious problems," Shatner said.  There was silence briefly on the other end.

"All right, just make sure you get there," Whitney said. "I'll give you the address afterwards. Nichelle's concern for you is apparently not warranted." Shatner gave a small, shadow of a smile. 

"Thank you," Shatner said, then he hung up putting the phone back onto the receiver. The phone rang again. He picked the phone up. "Whitney---"

"You left your dobermans in my car," Takei said. "what is up with you?"

"Get them bones," Shatner said. "Sorry about that, George."

Shatner finally hung up then got out of the car. His phone continued to ring. Cars were barely coming and out on the bridge that normally was active. What was going on with Nimoy? Something was wrong. A dead, bad feeling sunk into the human's gut walking put. He walked forward through the fog. He can hear the voices of two men. Both of which were familiar, he came closer and closer. Shatner observed Nimoy's stick like figure standing out against the much broader figure. They were very close together. A feeling of hurt and betrayal sunk into the man. 

“Len?" Shatner called.  "What is going on?"

Nimoy turned his attention toward Shatner, then smiled, with both hands on the broader man's shoulders. Nimoy closed his eyes then tugged the man off the bridge with him. Shatner stopped where he stood feeling his heart had ceased beating. Confusion ran through his mind. Did he just see his friend fall off the bridge? Shatner speeded over to the side of the rails then saw a large splash. His mind reeled back feeling a sharp pain in his chest. The heart strings in his heart had been pulled. Shatner lowered his head onto the rail feeling large tears coming down his cheeks. No one could have survived a fall like that.

"No . . ." Shatner said. He was feeling himself breaking apart.

The slightly rounded man looked over calling out, out of hope, "Leonard!" he repeated this squinting his eyes for the man's figure. "LEONARD!"

Shatner's voice echoed back to him seeing the water drifting back to its typical current.

Shatner fell against the rail placing his hands on his face as his shoulders rolled up and down.

The beat cop, after several minutes to himself weeping, got up then walked away from the bridge.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I saw him fall off the bridge, De," Shatner said, as the older man came to his side. "he cannot be alive."

"People have been known to survive worse things, Bill," De said. "he wouldn't want ya to stand here by where he die."

"Sometimes we stood here by the waters edge," Shatner said. "We . ." De placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "sometimes sat here together for a picnic and watched the sun set. When we were off duty. . . Who am I going to watch the sun set with now?"

"Ya will find someone else," De said.

"What if I don't want to?" Shatner asked. "he is the only one."

"Ya here," De said.

"I hope against chance that Len will come out  of the water and start yelling at me for scaring the hell out of him," Shatner said.

"Is it bad I want that to happen?" De asked. "Given how extensive his injuries would be had he survived?"

"No," Shatner said.

"Go home and get some sleep," De said.

"I don't feel like I will ever sleep again," Shatner said. 

"Do it for Len,"  De said.

"I will think about it," Shatner said. 

"I will be the first to tell ya if Len's body is the first one to be retrieved," De said.

"All right, I will go," Shatner said.

De watched his friend walk away up the embankment of small rocks. Pebbles fell down after his boots hiked up the level. De was a doctor who normally responded to when Shatner and Nimoy would come into the hospital either worn out for the worse with injuries that would need sutured up. He watched his friend slowly walk up the path  that had cars parked along the side. There was a emptiness in the air with the younger man. De had gone to think Shatner and Nimoy would have taken care of each other should he not be around anymore. The doctor turned away with a sigh as scuba divers came out of the water dragging out what seemed to be a body. He looked over to see that Shatner was no longer in his line of sight. _Bill does not need to see this_ , De thought as he made his way toward the scuba divers.


	7. Chapter 7

Shatner slept the second day away.

His life felt meaninglessness and empty.

Knowing Nimoy was the hard part, moving on proved to be difficult.

He looked down toward the picture of Nimoy and himself smiling at each other after a case well done. The familiar Nimoy-ish man. He can't feel anything. He just stares at it feeling a void eating at him. He rubbed the side of his face. There is no sound in the apartment. It just feels lonely. His dogs are out of the picture. Shatner felt as though the life had been sucked out of him. Shatner got out of bed then gets in his civilian attire. He observed the streets, depressingly, seeing everywhere where he and Nimoy had been together. Harsh reminders. He can see a ghost of what had been before. He visited the park then sat down on the bench. The sun was setting by then. He didn't feel tired.   

* * *

"Mr Shatner?" A young woman with  dark hair on her shoulder approached the man.

"Yes?"  Shatner never sounded so dead in his life.

"I am Agent Kiristie Alley," Alley said. "we have a working theory that the serial killer was intending to target you."

"Me?" Shatner asked, his attention slightly wavering from the depressing fog.

"Yes," Alley said, with a nod. "you fit his MO."

"I did?" Shatner said, surprised.

"Given Nimoy's essay regarding the killer's MO and the victims, you were a blatant textbook case," Alley said. "we found a body yesterday on the shore. It wasn't Mr Nimoy. It was the serial killer. . . your friend paid the price to save you undercover."

"What is his address?" Shatner asked.

"You don't want to do that to yourself," Alley said.

"The hell I do," Shatner said. "he is my partner, and my friend."

"You won't like it," Alley said.

"I never like anything when it happened without my knowledge," Shatner said.

Alley jotted down on the notebook paper then ripped it out and handed it to him. There were a series of directions. She picked up her files quietly then left the interrogation room. Shatner recognized the address as he slowly sat down. It was in the neighborhood of someone he knew very well. Shatner sat there, confused, struggling to understand why he went there. Shatner took a deep breath in then exhaled, repeating this over and over to get a grip over his abruptly emotional state. A part of him felt betrayed. The man slowly stood up from the table then made his way out with the paper.

* * *

Shatner drove through San Fransisco until he came to a different part of the city limits.

A part of him chastised himself for noticing the difference in Nimoy's attire.

They had been changing little by little before the man's eyes until it became typical.

How he should have noticed how less and less time they had began to spend together.

How it could have been avoided all together by going straight to Nimoy to ask what is going on,

He had been here a few times in his career with different partners on the beat. There were a lot of dark people in hoods looking at him, intimidatingly, a wary atmosphere was in the air. He wasn't in the mood to do arresting. They were smoking rolled up weed. He could smell it off them with his rolled down window. Shatner parked his vehicle alongside the shoulder. He walked around then walked in side. He saw the interior of the house was covered in light green. There were generic photos littering the scenery from the walls to the counters. Nimoy was not in any of them. Shatner was only able to enter the house by smacking his shoulder against it. It was a depressing feel. The house didn't scream Leonard Nimoy.

A photograph lover, a feminist, a nerd who was interested in Shakespeare. He felt the tightening in his chest, the pain, from the loss of his partner. It felt like he couldn't breath as he sunk against the wall to the living room. Shatner felt crushed. Nimoy didn't have to do this throwing his life away for Shatner's. It wasn't fair. Was it selfish that he wished it had been him instead? The tightening relaxed. The nothingness from earlier was gone. The beat officer, however, was determined on righting what was wronged. He searched around the house for papers regarding a storage container. The only reliable thing about Nimoy was keeping what he had in safe keeping when switching out apartment looks.

Shatner came upstairs to find a loose paperclip beside a bed on a counter.

It was Shatner and Nimoy.

It was well aged and looked crumbled as though folded one too many times.

Nimoy's golden wrist watch laid on the counter. Shatner sat on the thin, cushioned bed looking down upon the photograph where they were young men. A decade and several years younger. Shatner saw a notebook's edge sticking out beneath the counter. Shatner slipped it out then with hesitation opened it up to see poems. Some about the people he came across. Some about the state of the house when he first moved in. Shatner felt like he was there with  Nimoy when he first came in listening to him. It could have been their double life, a happy life, away from their real life. That would have been pretend. And a lie. Shatner remembered the man's tendency to let his hair grow out. The distinctive curl to the side. The one that he had cut away unexpectedly. It was one of the physical qualities Shatner adored about his partner.  Shatner closed the notebook, folded the paper putting it into his pocket, then made his way out of the building.

* * *

"Mr Shatner," Meyers said, turning away from Koenig. He had a pleased smile at the man's unexpected arrival. "What brings you here?"

"I quit," Shatner put his badge onto the table.

His paperwork was discarded alongside it.  It almost felt like time had frozen as the two men stared at him. As though it was the most surreal event to happen since taking the helm of the precinct. Koenig seemed to be taken off guard. Takei lowered the phone, slowly, as Shatner left the precinct. The precinct was silent. Koenig and Takei exchanged concerned glances then looked off toward the captain.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to put all his things back in that apartment?" the manager asked.

"Three days since I last saw him alive and well," Shatner said. "I haven't really grieved."

"You are that kind of person," the manager said. "huh."

"Yes," Shatner said. "I will have it put away after I am done."

"All right," the manager said. "Just have it empty afterwards. I  got a potential tenant waiting."

"It'll be ready by then," Shatner said, reassuring the older man.

Shatner watched the movers come and go until hours had passed, He walked inside once the moving had been done closing the door behind him. He sat down onto the couch thinking back to a time when Nimoy had been there with him. How they sat together making out off duty. The steam they had shared together. How they sank together onto the wide couch. How wet their hair was by the time they were done. Shatner snuggling into the man's grip while Nimoy's back was against the wall. A smile slowly grew on the man's face with his eyes closed visualizing Nimoy with him in the room. He didn't know what to do without him. What would a Shatner without his Nimoy do? Attempt to live the best way he could. He was out of uniform. The coast guard had stopped searching for Nimoy's body.  Nimoy was his most dearest friend because he was the only one who laughed at his jokes.

He placed the notebook on the coffee table in front of him.

Then Shatner opened it and leaned into the couch reading it.

Front and back was filled with words.

He felt Nimoy's hand on his knee, gently, while talking to him.

Shatner engulfed himself into reading every page until it was finished.

He left the closed notebook on the couch closing the door behind him feeling at peace.

The only peace the Nimoy's needed was finding the criminal profilers body.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling?" Koenig asked, sitting down alongside the older man on the comfy light brown couch.

"I feel like I lost the better half of me on that bridge," Shatner said. "I got myself a boat."

"You know they gave up the search," Koenig said.

"Leonard is a stubborn man," Shatner said. 

"He is," Koenig said, fondly.

"What makes them think that finding him will be easy?" Shatner asked. 

"They have experience finding corpses," Koenig said, then he took a drink from the bottle. He lowered the drink. "where are you going to head now?"

"I figure it out after I get a body to bury," Shatner said. "I got the funds for burial."

"No one should have to do that," Koenig said. Shatner grimly nodded.

"I thought I would be gone before him," Shatner said. "then when you add the smoking. . . he would have died before me anyway."

"Look, no one can expect something like this," Koenig said.   

"The signs were there," Shatner said. "I should have picked up on that."

"Oh," Koenig said. "so it was obvious."

"Yes," Shatner said. "I didn't say a thing. I played a part in his death," the man sighed then took another drink from the bottle. "I am only watching for a floating body from the boat. Not going to jump in and actively search for the corpse." He wiped off some of the liquid from around his growing stubble. His hazel eyes looked over toward Koenig. "So. . . where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, across from the closet, take a right turn and you're there," Koenig said.

"You are a real friend," Shatner said, with a shell of a smile. "Thanks, kid."

Shatner stood up then placed the bottle on the counter beside then wobbly made his way down the hall.

"No problem," Koenig said. "I owed you anyway for saving my ass back there a decade ago."

Shatner laughed from the hall.

"Saving your ass?" Shatner's voice echoed back down the hall. "How many times have I done that? Five?"

"More than ten with Len's help," Koenig said

"Ah, good times," Shatner said.

"Yeah, good times," Koenig said. "the last thing I told Len was  'bite me'."

"That's not a bad way to end a conversation," Shatner said.

"It could have been something better," Koenig said.

"Don't beat yourself over the things you should have said," Shatner said.

"You said everything you needed to say the most?" Koenig said.

There was a pause between the two men.

"He already knew," Shatner said, closing the door behind him in the bathroom.

Koenig took another drink from the bottle. He thought back to a time when Nimoy and he hung out while Shatner was off duty riding a motorcycle. Koenig laughed, fondly at the memory. He took another sip from the bottle. His mind wandered off to the last time they hung out at a beach. Shatner was eating Nimoy's french fries while wearing dark sunglasses leaned against the white seat. Takei was in a floaty in the water while Nichelle was playing her boombox playing 70's music. Doohan was there waiting for the pizza to be finished.  Koenig looked over getting his mind off the happy, memorable men's night out. Koenig stood up then headed his way down the hall.

"Have you thought of going to the beach?" Koenig asked.

There was no reply.

"Bill?" Koenig looked over. "'Did you hear me?"

There was silence.

"It'll be fun," Koenig got up from the couch then headed down the hall. "Why don't you try it?"

Koenig came down the hall.

"Bill," Koenig called.

The young aesthetic detective came to a stop looking over to see the closet door was open.

The first thing he noticed was that his scuba diving gear was _missing_. Koenig's eyes started to widen. He opened the bathroom door wide to see the large window was open laid to the side allowing a cat to be on the ledge. Anger fueled in the younger man's veins. Shatner didn't have scuba diving gear so he decided to take Koenig's without asking for his permission. He wouldn't do that unless---Shatner was going to search for Nimoy's body on his own and he wasn't sure if he could handle finding Nimoy's body with people around. Either way, Koenig was going to kick his ass for stealing his gear.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been five days since Nimoy's disappearance. Koenig had been complaining how difficult it was to find Shatner after he left his apartment, and still had not found in his typical lurking places, not even on a bench at a park. De came in that day to the hospital. The streets were full of hippies and radicals, the one he went past anyway, that was not full of drug crime. The inner cities was a bad place to be at night. In broad daylight, it wasn't far game. Cowards attacked at night. De understood the volume of patients increased when it became late, very late, that had to undergo the knife.

De considered himself lucky.

Shatner hadn't walked into the hospital in the past five days.

As a patient for that matter.

De half expected for Nimoy to come walking in, down the hall, come to the doorway, and ask "What is Bill?" in a concerned tone of voice. How he would come down to the surgical wing of the hospital would have been beyond De's imagination. Half of De thought this man had sweet talked his way in, that or either lied his way in, which typically worked. Not that often did Shatner or Nimoy arrive when De was about to come into surgery. They normally arrived when he was getting ready to autopsy. He worked part time as San Fransciso's Morgue medical professional because the other ME was too busy sleeping in the morning from drinking.

"Uh huh," one of his nurses raised her voice. "That was a weird case."

De washed his hands then slid them into the blue gloves.

"No ID, no clothes, and a bad mental case."

"Sheesh, Mary, that sounds like your day was eventful."

"Oooh yes it was."

De came in to the room.

"Mornin', ladies," De greeted, almost floating into the room. 

"Moring doctor!" the women replied, cheerfully.

"What's this about a odd patient?" De added.

"Tall, lanky, mysterious," Mary sighed, dreamily. "Hot man."

"He would be attractive if he wasn't mental," the other nurse said. De raised a eyebrow.

"He fell and hit his head," Mary said.

"Poor man." the other nurse said.

"What happened to him?" De asked, curiously.

"Don't know," Mary said. "He was checked into a mental facility afterwards after he had dried up." 

De was planted in front of the patient as the tray of medical tools came over toward his side. He did the math on how long it would take to finish the operation. Things clicked in his mind regarding the search, the lack of Nimoy's body being found, and his attire washing up ashore. The doctor's face began to light up and his baby blue eyes were full of life again. The doctor bounced on the tips of his toes, excitedly, pleased. Very pleased for that matter. The nurses looked at the doctor oddly. 

"You are very happy today, Doctor," the other nurse acknowledged.

"Nothing of concern," De said. "I remembered somethin'," the anesthesiologist  watched the machine to be sure the patient was getting enough to stay asleep with a mask covering their face. "off duty related, girls."  a scrub tech handed the doctor the white mask to the glowing doctor. He could make a call to Takei and hopefully the others will continue it from there after the surgery.

Nimoy was alive and that was all which mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh huh and you think. . . " Takei said.

His eyes widened.

"Wait. . . He is alive?" Takei asked. 

Takei turned away from the precinct center then toward the telephone, baffled, feeling like it was surreal. Did he really hear that? De's words were coming through the phone but it was not exactly registering.

"I will see what I can do." Takei said, going through his dark hair. "Thanks. I'll ask  Whitney if she wants to go on a private case," he nodded. "all right. I'll talk to you later."  he hung the phone up onto the receiver with a light click.

Takei headed his way after the young woman leaned against the counter talking to Gene Coon sharing a story about a event in her life that was recent. She was going on and on. Coon was listening with one hand cupping the side of his face. Whitney's once long hair was shorter and laced around her head all puffed out to the side. Her facial features highlighted by the make up while dressed for the occasion. She looked like the kind who would go to a disco party at any minute taking the men and women with a call. Takei came over to the woman's side as she was winding down to the end of it. She had a glow about her. A youthful one that had yet to leave. Same could be said for Takei.

"And that is how I got Majel to join me out last night," Whitney finished. "

"Sure sounds like fun," Coon said. "Did Jack enjoy it?"

"Jack was over the moon,"  Whitney said, with a whistle. She looked over toward Takei. "Hello there, doll."

"I heard you finished your case recently, Grace,"  Takei said.

"Oh yes, I did," Whitney said. "the customer was unhappy about the results," she raised an thin eyebrow at the man. "you have a even better case?"

"Uh huh," Takei said. He looked toward Coon then back in the direction of Whitney then looked around to make sure that he wasn't being overheard. "Nimoy may have pulled off a Lazarus."  Coon appeared to be shocked by the assertion. His fifty year old face looked more of a forty year old than anything.

"Len is not dead?" Whitney asked, her eyebrows raised at once.

"He is not himself," Takei said.  Whitney lowered her eyebrows while she and Coon looked in surprise at what was coming from the man. "he was transferred to a mental facility. Not sure which one for that matter."

"I'll find out," Whitney said, placing a hand on the man's thin shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Takei said.

"Just make sure you have someone near the phone," Whitney said. "see ya later, Coon." Whitney went past the two men then went out of the precinct taking a purse along  including a jacket that barely zipped up to her chest.

"She has good stories but Jackie was there and she told me otherwise," Coon said. "it was wild in there." he whistled.

"I can imagine," Takei said. "how is Jackie?"

"Sleeping off a migraine," Coon said. "otherwise, she is still having trouble with the crossword puzzle you gave her."

"It's the best one I could find," Takei said.

"Tell me your secret where to find crossword puzzles like that," Coon said. "Please, I am desperate, my wife needs another one for our next road trip." Takei smiled widely back at the man's plea.

"Ohio has the best word puzzles," Takei said. "you need a thesaurus for that."

"There?" Coon asked, skeptically.

"Sure is," Takei said with a nod. "good content from far off places."

"Great," Coon said. "Next time I go by Ohio I will make sure to get a crossword puzzle book."

"It'll be the best decision you made," Takei said. "now excuse me, I have a dramatic beat cop to find," Takei left Coon heading over toward Koenig who was listening to an eyewitness. Takei placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know a friend who happens to have a helicopter. And get your gear back." Koenig looked off.

"Forget it, I will get a new one," Koenig said, turning away. "he has to keep it. It will have been all over his body."

"I will let you deck him," Takei said.

Koenig  then looked over toward Doohan who was reading a novel then back toward the victim.

"Please go to Detective Doohan," Koenig said. "he will very helpful."  The victim stood up wiping away his tears then shuffled his way over toward Doohan, shyly, with much reluctance. Koenig stood up then turned toward Takei. "Let's get him."

The two men walked out of the precinct center.


	11. Chapter 11

Shatner was sitting down in a chair on the boat that he had acquired holding a drying wallet in his hands. His scuba diving helmet was discarded to the side. The floorboard had splatters of water that was drying off against the cool weather. Shatner's large fingers rubbed off against the hard back surface of the wallet that seemed ready to fall apart at the seams. The ocean had not been kind to the wallet that seemed tattered at first glance. From an outsider's view, it looked as though someone had kicked his dog and killed it with a gun. The sounds of helicopter blades flying slowly became evident. He slowly looked up toward the sky where he heard a familiar gravy like voice above, "raise your hands up and---Ow!"

Shatner noticed the helicopter was swaying from side to side.

"Officer Shatner, you are obligated to get Walter new scuba diving gear!"  Takei shouted.

Shatner waved back.

"Stop moping around and get back to the docks!" Koenig had snatched the megaphone back. "There is a chance that Leonard is alive!"

Shatner almost felt tipsy standing there feeling a leaf that could be blown into the water.  It was impossible. He had seen Nimoy and the serial killer fall off the bridge. A fall that great would lead to death no sugar coating about it. Shatner was processing the news in the drying scuba diving gear. He blinked, momentarily paralyzed, staring at the dark yet somewhat colorful flying object in the air.

"What did you say?" Shatner called back.

"LEONARD IS ALIVE, EGOMANIAC!" came Takei's scream.

"Do you have a towel?" Koenig asked. 

"Yes!"  Shatner hollered.

"Too bad, here's a large towel!"  A large folded towel landed on the dried portion of the floorboard. The well aged man noticed the towel was black and white almost designed more of a blanket.  It began to formulate in the detectives head that Koenig had dropped a blanket not a towel down. Shatner tossed the idea aside as he picked up the towel.

"Where did you get the helicopter from?" Shatner called. 

"See you at the dock!" Takei shouted back, then turned the helicopter away and flew off toward the distance. 

Shatner went down into the boat. His hand reached to the back grabbing hold of the small, metal zipper on the back of his neck. He slowly slid it down then used his left hand to continue the zip down to the center of his back. Shatner began to dry himself off. He had a good series of questions to ask. But how did the authorities not find the man's body? It was perplexing. How did he slip through their sights? The currents could do a thing moving bodies, unconscious or dead, to different locations. That question was solved. He dried off his legs, then his arms, and chest heading over to the pile of clothes left on the unkept bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Shatner stumbled back onto the dock and clenched a hand on the side of his face right at the right eye while swearing. Koenig rubbed his fist stepping back from the older man. The scuba diving gear had landed to the side of the dark brown boots.

"Fuck!" Shatner swore. "Ow!"

"It wasn't that bad, you big baby," Koenig said.

"Good right hook," Shatner said, as he started to bring himself up using a wooden beam. He opened Nimoy's wallet then slid in a folded piece of paper that had his writing on the back into the wallet. He slipped out a recent photograph from the man's wallet. "For all the times you called us out as being a couple, you were right. We took this photograph last year." he held the long strip of pictures out for Takei.

Takei took the strip. 

"All these years. . ." Koenig said, looking over. They glanced up toward the beat cop. "You have been in a relationship, a constant one, with him?"

"Even when he was married with  Sandra?" Takei asked. 

"Sandra was actually okay with it. Len and she had a poly open marriage kind of ordeal," Shatner explained. He looked down toward his boots playing with his fingers. "I admit, it was scary engaging into a relationship with a married man. He did lie to me about being divorced," he shook his head. "I never got over that. . . But it was a sign that he wanted to divorce her."

Takei handed the strip back to the beat cop.

"Whitney found the facility that a man matching Nimoy's description is being held currently," Takei said. "looks like you have a wallet to return. . . or maybe not," Shatner put the slip back into the wallet then put the wallet into his side pant pocket. "De thinks that Len has some kind of long term memory loss."

"He doesn't know who I am?" Shatner asked, his voice dripping with heartbreak.

"I am afraid that he doesn't know who he is," Takei said. "he knows no one."

"Where is he?" Shatner asked.

"Outside San Francisco," Takei said. "It's a long drive."

"I will make the long drive," Shatner said. 

"Sure you want to see him that way?" Koenig asked, concerned.

"He is my partner," Shatner said. "partners sometimes bring the worse out of each other. . . and the good.  I intend to see what I brought out of him."

Koenig and Takei shared a glance then back onto the older man.

"Here is the directions," Takei said, handing the folded paper toward Shatner. "Next time: just ask."

Shatner looked up from the folded paper then had a short lived nod.

"You can count on that," Shatner said. 

"Why do I feel like I just sold myself to the devil?" Takei asked.

"Because you know what _kind_ of help I am going to ask for." Shatner said, playfully, then went past the two men with a hum.

Takei rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

Shatner was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Shatner followed the directions on the sheet of paper propped up against a book on the dashboard. His eyes glanced off from the road several times toward the paper. Takei's Takei's writing was able to be read  in cursive despite how difficult it was to dicipher which word meant what. Shatner drove down a partially lit street where children were sitting on the stair case laughing, perfectly legal, but it was troubling that they were out at this time.  He parked to the side of the street then rolled down a window.

"Hey, kids, do you know how late it is?"

The children looked toward the man. Then the children skadaddled leaving the scene like they were unsettled deer. As much as Shatner wanted to go after them. He had no jurisdiction or authority to do so as someone who had quit the force. If he hadn't quit, then likely by now he would be on another case garnering his attention eating away at the time he could have with Nimoy. Using funds that he had saved for vacation or matters that did not relate to duty was keeping him going. He made a pit stop at a hotel then returned on the road. He wondered what Nimoy might be like. Worse for the wear? Worse than he might be? Was he mentally not sound? Of course he was, if they chose to put him into a mental facility. A part of Shatner wondered what the man had done. How could his friend heal so fast from his injuries? So many questions that could not be answered.

The sky changed colors as Shatner drove his way through the city. A gentle color that complimented the mood in August. He drove up a hill with gravel. There were bushes of different types here and there. There was several signs that indicated that he was going the right way. Shatner looked up to see the mental facility up ahead. Looming, yet intimidating. It didn't look quite cozy for a family to live in. It was colorful but the design of the house from the outside rather sinister. There were trees up ahead nearby the center. Shatner saw the shapes of human figures taking care of the yard ahead. He took a turn heading into the paved parking lot. There were several trees on the hilly scenery that had chirping birds, squirrels, and what looked like rabbits. The roof of the building was oddly designed. It was like a mansion met Buckingham palace except more curved meeting into a side lacking a space like a 'c'.

It was different from the ordinary institutions that Shatner had seen. Some of the criminals that he had caught were went to institutions. He read a newspaper earlier regarding the treatment inside these places to the mental patients and its filth. He parked into a space making the car come to a stop. Shatner braced himself. He counted back to ten. He closed his eyes mentally reminding himself to replace what he saw with a different visualization.  He sighed, then opened the door. The first thing he did was puke into the grass. He wiped off what was left of his breakfast from the corner of his mouth using a napkin that he had stuffed into his pocket on the way. He found a trash can where he tossed the napkin inside. He came over then took out the key and closed the car door. The man made his way up the path heading in the general direction of the entrance. He opened the door before himself then went inside the building. The sound of loud vacuuming was the first thing the man heard. The walls were decorated in colorful portraits with artists name below. The walls were painted a shade of lime green comfortable to his eyes. He walked around the vacuumer listening to music lowly singing along to the music. He saw potted plants. Colorful couches, uniquely carved counters, and a nice carpet installed. The atmosphere felt relaxed.

He saw a counter where behind it sat a receptionist in white attire.

The man came forward toward the desk.

"Hello," Shatner said. "I'm here for my brother."

"Oh?" the receptionist said, looking up from the clipboard.

"He was admitted in here, awhile go," Shatner said, leaning forward, with his arms on the counter. He looked both ways. "I don't  know how he got in here but his previous doctor told me that he went here."

"Well," the receptionist said. "he had an accident. I am sorry. but you shouldn't see him this way."

"I have to," Shatner said. "I am his gaurdian. I have to see the man whose best interests are being spoken for," Shatner gave a weathered smile. "No one called me regarding his transfer," he laughed. "Think I need protecting." he rolled an eye. "I don't."

"With what they did, they were likely doing what was best for you," the receptionist offered. "the people who come here. . . reality is different."

Shatner nodded,understanding.

"I understand," Shatner said. "Is his doctor here?"

"Doctor Judith Anderson,"  the receptionist said. The name was familiar, very familiar, to the man.

"Judith?" Shatner said. "That woman? That gorgeous, beautiful woman? Excellent doctor?"

"She came here on her own accord," the receptionist said. "Heard she used to be in Rikers."

"Oh!" Shatner said. "That's where I remember her." he fondly looked back at the memory.

"You were in Rikers?" the receptionist asked.

"Set up," Shatner said.

"What?" the receptionist said.

"Nah, actually I was working with the Riker authorities to get a serial killer talk about something else," Shatner had one hand on the side of his face. "They just came up and asked me to help them. Most unlikely man to get a killer talking, they said. Best day of my life. I enjoyed it. I think Doctor Anderson did too." he wiggled his eyebrow, suggestively.

"I will get Doctor Anderson," the receptionist said, picking up a phone. 

"Thank you," Shatner said, in a pleased tone of voice. Shatner looked happier than he had in days. 


	14. Chapter 14

"And if you like to talk about it, Mr Nimoy, regarding his care I am willing to talk," Anderson said.

"Thank you," Shatner said. 

"Why did you never mention you had a brother?" Anderson said, raising a graying eyebrow.

"We went our separate ways," Shatner said. "Bad fight."

"Ahhh. . ." Anderson said. "I am sorry."  
  
 "Don't be," Shatner said. "how is he?"  
  
"He was able to walk when he came in so that says something about his motor functions,"  Anderson said.  
  
"So asides to some mild pain, he is capable of eating?" Shatner asked, to be sure.  
  
"He eats when we're not looking," Anderson said. "He steals his roommates tray and gives his roommate his tray." Shatner laughed.  
  
"Oh brother," Shatner said.  
  
They came to a stop at the doorway. Shatner looked over toward the woman who simply nodded. He opened the door then walked into the silent room. He saw that it was bland, very generic with the ready made bed. Nimoy had been escorted back to his shared bedroom for something that he had done earlier. There was a bright flash of light blinding the man at first. Shatner stumbled back placing a hand on the counter. Shatner opened his eyes once more to see a familiar figure sitting on the bed on the side looking at him curiously. His hair was a little bit longer at the center of the forehead distinctively in the shape of a familiar curl. Shatner felt emotional. He started to go forward. His eyes started to water. He fought back the urge to cry. Men don't cry in front of men who hardly knows the other. Men normally don't show emotion. It was private between them but the man in Nimoy's body was a complete stranger. The only friend that he saw was the familiar appearance.  
  
"Hello," Shatner said.  
  
Nimoy stared at him, scooting back, looking at him in a unsure and scared demeanor.  
  
 "It's me," Shatner stepped forward, reaching his hand out. "Bill." In the man's eyes was something he hadn't seen in years.  
  
No recognizition.  
  
Shatner briefly closed his eyes then reopened them with a shaky breath.  
  
"Can you talk?" Shatner asked, seating himself into a chair from the desk. "I used to be your friend."  
  
Nimoy appeared to be skeptical.  
  
"We were involved," Shatner rubbed his hands together.  
  
Now there was the familiar glare.  
  
"When did you figure out I was the next target?” Shatner asked.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
 “'Why didn’t you just tell me?” Shatner prodded forward. “Leonard, I could have made the plan better by knowing," he rubbed the side of his forehead. "We could have gotten the  FBI involved!" the man sighed, sadly. "I may be self centered. . . And that turned out to be your undoing."  
  
Shatner looked up with his hands cupped together.  
  
 "It does not mean I want people I care about the most getting hurt because of me." Shatner pointed to himself.

He rubbed the back of his neck as Nimoy analyzed him from the distance.  
  
"I. . . Len," Shatner said. "We are over," it felt good coming off his chest. He put the wallet onto the edge of the bed. "We can always be friends, you realize that?" he looked on toward  the Boston native. "Nevermind. . Not like you---" Another white flash blinded him. Shatner looked over toward the man who was now taking a picture of his bright pink flippers. Shatner got off the bed then looked back over toward Nimoy with a sad look on his face. He couldn't leave Nimoy like this. He just could not. "See ya, Leonard."

_But he had to._

Shatner closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

A yellow phone was ringing from a receiver set on a counter. A white, cute little dog jumped onto the nearby couch then started barking at the phone. That was Fancy Kelley. De picked up the ringing yellow phone off the receiver. He gently stroked the side of the dog's head. Carolyn was outside grilling dinner with a bottle of beer set on the counter. Myrtle was cruising the back yard.

"Kelley residence," De said.

"Hi De," Shatner said.

"Bill!" De said, pleased. "Did ya meet up with him?" 

"Uh huh," Shatner said.

"Didn't know ya?" De asked

"Uh huh," Shatner said. "He . . . he . . he can't talk. He doesn't understand me." It sounded like Shatner had been crying.

"He did what he had to do," De said.

"I guess so," Shatner's voice came over the static. "I. . ."  the man was having difficulty speaking. "I just feel like I lost a significant other. . ." there was a long silence from Shatner's end.  "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it was real," De said.

"Must have been," Shatner said.

"Listen, Bill, I met up with a Chinese medical expert and I think we can help Leonard," De said.

"China?" Shatner had a long pause. "Why China?"

"China's leadin' in the field of neurology while America is still catchin' up," De said, twisting the wire to the phone. "A friend of mine in the neurology department, a Chinese man, was gloatin' about it."

"Gloating," Shatner repeated, skeptically. Coincidence that he started talking that day about a certain type of memorial retrieval therapy? Right after Nimoy washed up and landed in the hospital then into a mental facility. Why would doctors or nurses talk about Nimoy's case when he wasn't in their care anymore?  It just didn't add up. De saw the skepticism that was deserved.

"Says there are successful trials, patients, and operations to undo damage that couldn't be done," De added.

"De," Shatner said, with a sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure," De said. "this man had an operation himself. Recovery took awhile to get the remainders of his memory."

"You are not exactly Nimoy's doctor," Shatner said.

"Do ya know his doctor?" De said.

"I do," Shatner said. "she is not the kind to give her patients away to a foreign country."

"Hm," De said. "Ya can convince her otherwise."

"Ah come on!" Shatner said. "Just because I had sex with her does not mean she has some unresolved business with me."

"Does she?" De asked. Shatner paused, looking back.

"No," Shatner said, after a moment. ". . . Hey, you still know where the guy who pretends to be Nimoy for shizs and giggles is?"

"Yes," De said. "In fact, he is in the hospital right now for being mistaken for Nimoy. Showed up at a gay bar."

"Is it serious?" Shatner asked, alarmed.

"No, it's just the regulars who beat him up," De said. "He just  . . ." he mulled it over. "Lets say he dressed up as Nimoy instead of himself that night complete with his haircut. He still lives in the dark part of the neighborhood," he shook his head. "don't know how Roy Ives gets by there without coming to the hospital  I work in."

"I have an idea," Shatner said.

"I am listenin'," De said.

"Maybe we can help Nimoy and buy us time to get him there," Shatner said.

"Ooooh," De said. "I get where ya thinkin'."

"It will only work if Roy knows how to act . . ." Shatner didn't have the words to speak.

"He fooled everyone once," De said. "he can do it, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of De's drawings of Cheers had 'Fancy' so for so long I thought it was fancy until I just did research that said otherwise.


	16. Chapter 16

De entered into room that had semi-functioning mentally ill people who were using paint brushes of different sizes. Some of them had their faces splotched in paint while their torso was covered in a white fabric that was stained at the torso with the same kind. De saw a familiar man sitting there at the back using his fingers. He wasn't making a distinctive painting. It had a pattern to it. A distinctive one at that. De saw the man's bangs were off to the side almost looking curly the way that they were left. De heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. He understood why Shatner was so broken up about it.  De breezed through the series of patients making his way toward the younger man. He had gone through the shit that life had tossed at him. De came over to the man's side then sat on a stool looking at the colorful pattern.

"Nice pattern," De said.

Nimoy looked over toward him.

"Ya doin' good so far, sweetie," De said. "go on."

Nimoy turned away continuing what he was doing.

"I hope this trip ya goin' on tonight will be worth it," De said. "gettin' yourself whole again."

Nimoy made the shape of a cloud, or, what seemed to be a cloud making the patterned swirls have a large space between them.

"Ya can call it self discovery," De said.

De sighed.

"Leonard, I don't think anythin' is goin' to be the same after your operation  . .  your relationship with Bill . . . " he rubbed his hands lowering his head. "Ya helped Bill become a better person after  more than a decade together."

De clasped his hands together.

"I hate to see what little of a friendship ya have go to waste. Ya gettin' out of here." he gestured toward the unresponsive man. "Ya hear me? I know ya can, somewhere, in that mind of yours. Ya just don't understand me at the moment. Soon, ya will."

Nimoy looked over, curiously, toward the doctor.

"Look," De said. "I. . ." he rubbed the side of his face trying to come out with words to say. "we are pullin' a bi' risk, tonight," he looked hopeful toward the younger man. "there is a chance that we may get caught and face some jail time." Nimoy's eyebrows furrowed together. So there were some words he understood but not a lot. "We're gettin' everythin' organized."  He started to shake his hand. "Don't worry---oh wait, ya don't have to."

Nimoy raised his eyebrow at De.

"I will talk to ya later," De stood up from the chair then gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I probably would have done the same if Bill was Carolyn in your position." he walked away letting go of the younger man's shoulder heading toward the exit.

Nimoy looked suspicious but his attention turned back toward the canvas and he resumed painting.


	17. Chapter 17

"I thought Leonard was dead," Ives said.

"He is not," Doohan said.

"Wow, now I just feel bad about impersonating him," Ives said.

"You can make him feel better by followin' the plan," De said.

"I know the plan, it just sounds. . ." Ives said. "I don't know how to act like a mentally ill person."

"Act like a toddler," De said.

"What?" Ives said.

"The kind that walks," De said. "can't speak yet."

"Is he that far gone?" Ives asked.

". . . Yes," De said.

"Don't worry, it's really well kept from what I heard," Doohan said.

"I feel sick about this," Ives said.

"We need ya to pretend for a few hours," De said, coming toward the man's side. He sat on the edge of the table with his arms folded. "Think ya can help Nimoy?" he eyed at the younger man. "We are bringin' him back. Can't tell ya how."

"Nine hours?" Ives asked.

"No, thirteen," De said. "We're goin' to Shanghai."

"Oh, oh," Ives gaped. "I. . . uh.  . Are they going to get me pills for something I don't have?"

"Relax," Doohan said. "look on the bright side, you'll be intoxicated. And you won't have to be prosecuted."

"I don't think I can last that long without anyone noticing," Ives said. "I am not a actor."

"Right," De said. "ya . . . a. . . uh. .."

"Impersonator," Ives said. "that's what we call ourselves."

"And ya love doin' it so that people beat ya up over it," De said. "do this for five hours. We will make it worth ya money."

"How much?" Ives asked.

"One thousand dollars," De said. "not comin' from me, or Doohan, from a third interested party."

Doohan placed a large duffle bag onto the table.

"This will be waiting for you in the forest," Doohan said. "there is no security. If you decide to escape at night."

"I will need a card and a piece of metal for this," Ives said. "my clothes of choosing."

"Ya will have to use ya money for that," De said. "not gettin' any of our help for that part."

"All right," Ives said. "As long as nothing bad happens, I will take it."

"I have a friend in the police department outside the facility who'll make sure ya don't face charges," De said. "not gonna search for you. "

"We are good," Ives said, with a smile. "you are really determined on this?"

"We're gonna stay over in Shanghai and wait for the dust to settle back at home," De said. "I am sure Nicholas won't need people who broke a man out of a mental facility sticking around while he attempts to deal with our mess." the doctor slightly smiled at the image. He stood up then went towards the door leaving Ives with  Doohan who glared at the man.

"Don't impersonate Leonard for your own sake after this," Doohan said. "you can only do that for our benefit."

"I understand," Ives said. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Doohan picked up the duffle bag then followed after  De's direction.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bill, are ya sure this is gonna work?" De asked.

"I am sure of it," Bill replied.

"Getting him out. . . I am sure everyone will notice," De said

"No, they won't," Bill said. "I am sure of it."

"I am not sure about gettin' out without bein' caught," De said.

"Have faith in it," Bill said. "we're getting in and out."

De looked toward the hospital.

"How ya goin' to get Mr Imposter in there?" De asked.

"I sent out fliers for a party," Bill said. "actually, I faxed them. Facility is big enough for a early Halloween donation party."

De raised an eyebrow back at the man. 

"How many people?" De asked.

"Nothing alarming," Shatner said. "Just enough people to distract  Doctor Anderson."

"So busy she won't really pay attention to Ives," De said. 

"All she will need is a  good look and to carry on her day, or, the orderlies," Shatner said.

"Orderlies spend more time with them than anyone combined," De said. "They are bound to notice."

Shatner looked over toward his friends direction.

"It will be late," he turned his head toward the facility that was in the distance. "besides . . . those orderlies might be really tired."

"I can gaurentee that they are," De said. "everyone is going on a different cycle.  It's exhaustin'."

"Now, you spent time in a place like this?" Shatner asked, looking over toward De in concern.

"It wasn't in the best condition," De said. "It was  internship."

"How come you never talked about that?" Shatner asked.

"Ya never got framed up as a mentally incompetent man," De said.

"You are right in that regard," Shatner said. "I am lucky."

"I relegated my remainin' classes to be a different type of medicine to stay the heck out of there," De said. "This place didn't give me flashbacks in that experience." the doctor sighed, relieved.  "Should it not work. . ."

"I will call Melvin," Shatner finished, as though that was the end of it. 

"All right," De said. "got your costume ready?"

"I got a good idea of what my costume is going to be," Shatner said. "it's in the back."

"If it's Presley---" De was cut off.

"It's not Presley," Shatner interjected.

"Good, then who is it?" De asked.

"Dracula." Shatner said.

De's eyes slowly began to widen as it sunk in and he grew horrified. 


	19. Chapter 19

The scenery backed away from the vehicle to observe a series of cars parking in the lot then into the grass. It turned into afternoon. Doohan and Shatner got out of the car in matching Dracula costumes. Their hair styles remarkably uncanny as though they had gone to a skilled artist shelling out over sixty bucks for it. Ives was at the back end looking around in awe. He was in attire that would normally be seen on someone inside the facility as a patient. It was a two piece faded lime green attire. He seemed to be in awe at the hill side. The hill was on a unsteady slope heading up toward the building itself. The car was parked in a open space across from the wildly packed left hand side of the hill with cars.

"Just how many people did ya invite?" came De's voice.

"No idea," Shatner said.

"I think you invited over fifty people, maybe, by the looks of it," Doohan said.

"How do we get into the buildin'?" De asked. "I am sure they will notice Len."

"Relax," Shatner said. "we're not going to be caught. And if we were? I would use the cuckoo's nest film."

"That's harmful!" De said. "And very insultin', disgraceful, and shameful to say somethin' like that."

"I am pretty sure the orderlies are not going to be awake," Shatner said. "I took a look around the building before I left."

"Orderlies _are_ goin' to be awake," De said, as Shatner walked backwards. His fake sharp teeth glistening back at the doctor. "And the nurses will be on call. And the doctors on call. . ." he raised an eyebrow following after the man with Ives and Doohan. "ya haven't told us how to get in there."

"We got Max Nimoy," Shatner said, turning around.

"Uh huh, safe and sound,"  Doohan said, patting on the side of the bag where whimpers could be heard.

"By a dog?" De asked.

"Yes, by a dog," Shatner said. "it's a good idea."

"Tell me why it is a good idea," De said.

"You are going to ask why burglars don't do these in movies," Shatner said, as he took a turn toward the left going around the facility. Max whimpered from within the duffle bag.

"Because some people have allergies, Frank," De said.

"And cat allergies," Shatner added.

* * *

Anderson had just been about to leave for the night when people dressed in Halloween outfits started showing up. They came with money. There was a box that was slowly accumulating as the night went on. Whoever thought of it was a genius. The doors to their patients were locked. They kept a secure corner cut off from the side of the mental hospital where the patients were located. Drinks had already been improvised. Cookies and cake was somehow brought up with hundreds of  napkins, fruit juice, and apples. Anderson didn't want to ask how the nurses and orderlies pulled it off. A part of her had to know. She peeked into the box curiously to see the interior full of dollars with plenty of coins.

She cupped both sides of the box with her hand and tried to pick it up.

It was too heavy for her to pick up.

"Doctor Anderson!" came a call.

Anderson turned away to see one of the tired orderlies holding a unconscious woman.

"This young woman just started getting a rash and it's spreading," the orderly said.

"What?" Anderson came to the woman's side noticing her face was breaking out. She recognized it. Allergies.

"I don't know!" the orderly said, as Shatner and Doohan came by. Max was in Shatner's arms whimpering looking around with his dark little eyes.

"Do you have a car?"  Anderson looked up toward the orderly.

"I take a bus here," the orderly said.

Anderson looked over her shoulder.

"Doctor Wyatt!" Anderson called.

A well aged woman came out of the crowd with curly, graying hair.

"Yes?" Wyatt said.

"You're in charge of this party," Anderson said. "find out if anyone here what people are allergic to."

"Yes, doctor," Wyatt nodded.

Anderson and the orderly left the not-as-full hall exiting the facility.

* * *

Nimoy was fast asleep, snoring lightly, inside his bed in his afternoon nap.  He heard a whimper. He turned to see a small, white dog on the side of his cot staring back at his face. The dog tilted its head at him wagging his little tail. The door was halfway open with what appeared to be a house door lock installed. There were two men grunting from outside the door. He sat upright on his bed picking up the dog. He was afraid. Who was attempting to break into bedroom this late at night? He squinted at the unfamiliar figures. He slipped into his pink slippers set by the side of the bed and helped himself up with one hand. The door swung open landing two men to the floor. He saw a taller man by the side of the door waving away in a 1880's outfit. Something about it was familiar. He had a pipe in one hand with a hat on his head. His roommate bolted up terrified clenching on their blanket. One of the men stood up with a broad, delighted smile with fangs.

Stroking Max calmed Nimoy. There was something oddly comforting about the dog. The dog snuggled in his arms smelling his scent, crying softly, after being separated from so long. The soft fur, the wiggly body, and the calmness radiating off Max. The sheer joy throbbing through the dog that was still wagging its small tail.  Shatner slowly stepped forward reaching his hand out for the man. He saw another man appear by the tall man's side. Doohan stood up being taller than De but shorter than Nimoy.

"Hey, Len," Shatner said. "want to go on one last case? I will never bother you again."

Nimoy looked toward the man's offered hand and looked off toward the man.

"Are you serious?" Doohan asked. "You can't keep your word on that."

"Watch me, Jimmy," Shatner said. "This is why I work alone on the beat."

Nimoy took the man's hand.

"Come on,"  De said. "we are goin' to get caught," he looked inside the room. "an orderly can come at any minute."

"It's going to be all right, Nimoy,"  Shatner said. "let's go."

Shatner gently lead the man from the room.

"Ssssh," Ives said, holding a finger up at the bunkmate. "Do you like puzzles?"

The patient stared at Ives then tentively sat on the edge of her bed.

"Puzzles," the patient said. "Puzzles are good."

"Think you can handle this?" De asked,  as Shatner and Nimoy were out of the room.

"I will be gone in a few hours," Ives said. "I got a rough idea how to get out of her without anyone paying attention. I will be gone at seven."

"Nimoy's mute and childlike," De said. "so I think ya clear on pretendin'."

"Good luck," Ives said.

"Ya too," De said, with a smile.

Shatner looked both ways then made his way toward the back porch. The  crowd was thinning. Doohan peeked into the bag to see that it was full of cash. Hardly looked like the dog had peed or pooped at all. Shatner slowly opened the door behind him, as they were stuck between a couple dressed as a pair of white sharks. Nimoy seemed  to be uncomfortable around people around him. Shatner had one hand trapped by Nimoy who was squeezing it. He turned the knob as the questions started to come.

"Hello there," the female left shark said. "dressed up as Dracula, Sherlock, and . . . a random member from the cuckoo's nest?"

"Why the hell are you in a outfit similar to a mental patient?" the male right shark asked.

"He wanted to dress up for shizs and giggles," Doohan said.

"Yes!" Shatner said. "Isn't that so, Ives?" Shatner nodded back at the man.

Nimoy nodded back.

"He is shy," Doohan said. "the most shy man you ever met when it comes to being around people."

"He is quite a talker really," De said. "once he starts talking about somethin', he will do it passionately."

"Like photography,"  Doohan added.

"He has a good eye," De agreed, as the back door was opened.

"He should have a fruit punch," the male shark said. "really takes the shyness off."

"Sorry, but we are not staying for him to get drunk," Doohan said, as Shatner and Nimoy vanished from the line of sight. De took the man's arm. "and neither am I."

Doohan and De slipped out of the living room through the backdoor. Doohan closed the door behind him. The two shark couple looked over toward the porch watching the group make a mad dash away from their line of sight. The couple shared a bewildered expression together with a tinge of concern seen in the large hole within their costume exposing their light brown face. Shatner didn't look over his shoulder. Not when he came to a stop beside the car. Not when Doohan had speeded past him darting into the forest with a duffle bag. Not when he opened the passenger side door for Nimoy then carefully guided the man in.

"Are ya drivin'?" Len asked.

"Apparently not," Shatner said. "Len won't let go of my hand."

"I will drive then," De said. Doohan came back going into the passenger seat alongside the driver side. 

"Coming in, Len," Shatner said. "Scoot over, Max," Shatner hopped in. "Good boy." He closed the driver side door.

"Buckle up," De said. "flight is leavin' in fifteen minutes."

"No, no, no, you're not breaking the speed limit on my watch," Shatner said.

"Oh yes, ya are," De looked over toward the back with a smile. Max was placed inbetween the two men's laps  while alongside their thighs the doctor could see that they were holding hands.  Nimoy was looking in both directions looking at the inside of the car in awe. He had his free hand stroking Max's fur. De was pleased over the given result. "ya can't do anything about it."

"Shit," Shatner said, then the car speeded into the other side of the hill.

Max barked.

"Jackson!" Doohan said. "Don't scare the dog!"

"Yes, Jackson, don't scare the dog," Shatner said, teasingly. De looked over, glaring, toward the beat cop.

"I should never have told ya my christian first name," De said, regretfully.  "everyone buckled up?" He looked over toward Doohan.

"Sorry, I need two hands for that," Shatner said.

"Buckled," Doohan said.

"All right," De said. "it's goin' to be a bumpy ride. Hold on!" The car speeded down toward the city limits.


	20. Chapter 20

"Len, you have to change," Nimoy shook his head.

"He doesn't want to change clothes," Shatner said

"He looks like a escaped mental patient!" De said. "We're goin' to be stopped and questioned about it. Then they'll find out."

"I got a better idea," Doohan popped the trunk open. "I got a big jacket and extra pants."

"Isn't that goin' to be alarming?" De asked, concerned.

"We are taking a dog with us," Shatner said, gesturing toward the dog kennel that held Max. "and a mental patient. We cannot go anymore alarming as is," he wiped the make up off his face using a towel. He took off the glow in the dark fangs disposing them into his pocket. He took off his Dracula toupee tossing it into the trunk. Nimoy let go of the man's hand stepping back. Shatner dug around for the toupee that he had hidden inside the trunk. "Ah ha!" He picked the box up then opened it up and took the well taken care of toupee out putting it onto his head. "Much better."

"Oh look," De said. "Ya scared Leonard with your bald head."

Shatner looked over toward Nimoy.

"I am bald," Shatner took the toupee off. "Nothing different about me."

"You look like someone else," Doohan said. "put it back."

"I still have eyebrows," Shatner ignored Doohan's comment. "I can't remove my eyes, or my nose, or anything  that is not hair from my head. I am a beat cop not a impersonator," he gently placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "you need to get changed."

"Our flight is goin' to leave in five minutes," De said.

"Go on," Shatner said. "I will make sure he gets dressed."

"I have your tickets," De said, holding the two extra tickets in his hand. "we go together or not at all."

"Then hold his hand," Shatner said.

"What? Me?" De gestured toward himself. "I love to but holding my hand? He would look suspicious," the doctor twirled his hand in a circle. "looks like he will be levitatin' above the ground and before ya know it--" he snapped his fingers. "--security is after us."

"Pity," Doohan said, earning a head turn from the two men.  "No, no, no, I am not going to do that!"

"You don't wear a toupee," Shatner reminded.

"And you don't rush the way I do," De said.

"Come on, that comes natural to you almost look like you are flying," Doohan said. "you are a man of miracles."

"I am a man of medicine," De replied. "miracles just come when I need them."

Doohan looked over toward Nimoy then sighed in defeat.

"All right," Doohan said. "Get dressed." he glared at the man. "Don't worry, we're block any view. You can keep the shirt on,"  he handed Nimoy the pair of pants into the man's arms. De and Shatner were whistling looking away as Nimoy simply changed his pants then put on the large, warm coat contrasting against the cold August weather. Doohan tossed the pants into the trunk then handed the kennel to Nimoy. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

_Shatner was back in the police car on the bridge. A part of him felt mystified. He unbuckled his seatbelt then opened the car door. He walked down the foggy scenery heading in the direction of the side rails to the bridge. He overheard voices. The voices of two men. One of them he can recognize Nimoy's voice. The other was familiar yet not that familiar. His memory was scratchy at best with voices that he hadn't heard a lot._

_"So why meet up here?"_

_"I  think you're not going to like this."_

_"Like what?"_

_"The police are onto you."_

_"Good, then the plan has to be rushed."_

_Shatner was getting closer._

_"Len?" Shatner called. "What going on?"_

_Shatner came closer toward them enough to see Nimoy clearly as day. His other hand reached onto the man's other hand. Shatner was confused, as he met the man's eyes, while Nimoy looked calm and serene. Something that was odd. The smile on Nimoy's face appeared and then it was gone. There was a loud splash that he hadn't heard earlier echoing in his ears as he looked overt the edge. He saw two bodies, the backs of them, floating in the water. There was a tight pain in his chest. As though a part of his soul had been ripped out. He felt hurt, hurt, in more ways than one. He came down to the pavement with his back to the ride feeling hard in disbelief. He was trembling, emotionally, as his eyes grew watery. Shatner felt like he was the only man in the world left._

"No," Shatner awoke with a startle. He wiped off tears that he had made while dreaming.

Shatner noticed his surroundings. De sat next to Nimoy in the noisy air plane. There were noisy children playing with their action toys. Shatner sat across while Doohan sat ahead of the man reading a novel. Shatner had been taking a snooze. Nimoy was alive, as alive as Shatner. He leaned his back against the seating closing his eyes. They were still in the sky. He had checked the time for flights from shanghai to America before making the escape. If Ives went ahead leaving a note behind what had happened then the law enforcement would be wanting to get him. He didn't have permission from either Melvin or his appointed guardian. Shatner was sure that he wasn't Nimoy's appointed guardian. Who would do that? Appoint him. Of all people. It was ridiculous. And quite illogical from Nimoy.

It was entirely against his character to trust him with his life given with how many times he put the man's life on the line. Shatner normally didn't know what to do with medical decisions when it came to his partner. His children were a entirely different case. Shatner had learned Melvin was the man's guardian when he came across him a few years ago when Nimoy landed in the hospital for a injury. He had left a flower on the table while the man slept. Perfectly white room. Looked right at peace with himself. That was after a case had been tied up. Shatner remembered applying pressure to the man's injury on the way to the hospital as he lost consciousness. That was the closest that he ever had to losing Nimoy. He can't be sure if it was the closest. Shatner took out a magazine from the front seat and opened it thinking, _Lenny's alive. He is alive._ At least that was the highlight of his day. _  
_

* * *

"Mr Meyer, your officer went out and abducted a mental patient without consent from his guardian," Anderson began. "Which we have no idea who his guardian is as we are trying to get his identity.  And it is going to take time before we get a confirmation. He didn't have anything on him when he was found, he should be safe and sound until his fingerprints come back!" 

Meyer stared at Anderson then took the paper that Shatner had given him then signed off on it.

"He is not part of my precinct," Meyer said. He placed it into a plastic object on his desk. He cupped his hands together onto the mat. "I am afraid you have to wait for him until his return."

"Wait for him?" Anderson said.

"Yes, doctor, wait for him," Meyer said. "trust me." he shared a warm smile. "He will return. He doesn't evade justice like a criminal."

"I am afraid you don't understand," Anderson said. "My patient  has the mind of a toddler. He can be lured away with anything: sweet sounding, innocent, candy, dogs, cats--"

"I get the picture," Meyer said. "if he is in Shatner's care then he is pretty safe."

"This man can wander away," Anderson said. She paused, looking at him, bewildered. "He said his last name was _Nimoy_."

Meyer almost froze staring at the woman.

His mind started reel in the pieces of the puzzle that had started to come together. Stealing a mental patient under a different alias. He stood up from his chair then walked around the desk with his finger grazing on the wooden surface stroking past the woman coming over to the door that lead to the precinct's center. He remembered the case from Rikers, the one that he had read years ago, where there was a typo: _William Nimoy_. He assumed it was a typo. Roddenberry had gone up to the young man and showed him in it, gleefully, as proof that Rikers police department did work with other precincts. It was ten years ago. He had the newspaper clipping inside his desk that was well preserved.

"Look outside, ma'am," Meyer said.

She looked out.

"I see four desks," Anderson said

"Plus a receptionist," Meyer said. "They are on assignment. Taking care of your patient," Meyer gestured toward the point. "got the best cops in San Fransisco around him."

Anderson didn't seem to very much believe that raising skeptical eyebrows.

"If my patient comes back in a body bag then he will face serious charges from both sides," Anderson said. "the mental institution will go after him for every penny he has."

"If he doesn't come back alive then you can be sure that he will too," Meyer said.

"I didn't mean by that," Anderson said.

"I suspect your patient is Leonard Nimoy, a criminal profile," Meyer explained. "Shatner wouldn't abduct a mental patient for no reason."

"There are people who would," Anderson said. "some of them are not right."

"Fortunately, Nimoy knows how people like them work. You can call him a criminal psychologist since that is what he was, technically," Meyer came back to his desk. "if Shatner lost Nimoy fatally. . . He would be dead as Nimoy would be by the inside. No in a body bag. Just a parody." 


	22. Chapter 22

The flight attendant looked at the resting snoring man while she had one hand on the side of her skirt. Doohan was shaking Nimoy's shoulder, aggressively, while De was looking down at a instruction translation booklet looking for the right words. What he said wasn't helping for that matter. Nimoy's chest was rising up and down a sure sign that he was not dead a bit. The man looked up apologetically toward the woman then turned in the direction of the beat cop.

"Bill, wake him up," Doohan said.

"Sing in his ear," Shatner said.  "Loudly."

"I have perfect singing," Doohan said.

Shatner sighed, in dismay.

"Why am I cursed with being the only one in this plane who is a terrible singer?" Shatner asked.

"Because you are his partner," Doohan said

"I suppose I made my own purgatory," Shatner said. "Alright, I'll wake him up."

De looked toward the translation booklet and proceeded to speak in the woman's language apologizing for the wait. He assured her they will be out. The woman nodded then turned away going to the back. Doohan was out of his seat going toward the exit. Shatner came to the snoring man's side while he stood up from the seat. He nodded off toward De. De followed after Doohan as Shatner sat down looking at him in a warm kind of way. He placed a hand on the man's long, feeble fingers. His mind traveled through various songs that he had overheard. Ones that Nimoy liked and the ones that the man had also disliked with a great passion. The beat cop was eased sitting by his partner.

"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise," Shatner slowly sang higher and higher as he went on into the man's ear. Nimoy always liked this song since it came out. Being aired on the radio stations. If there was a little bit of Nimoy left in that mind then that song would be stirring him awake by now and be forever ruined by Bill's singing. People of different nationalities passed by the two.  "We know that there's always tomorrow. .  . . Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long."

Nimoy's brown eyes slowly opened and his head turned toward the man with a soft, tired glare. 

"Good morning, baby doll," Shatner said, with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

"So whose paying for this procedure?" Doohan asked.

"I haven't figured that part out," De said.

"You mean to tell me . . ." Doohan started. "you figured out a plan that meant going to Shanghai, getting Ives, and illegally taking a ragdoll from a mental facility but you _did not_ figure out who is going to pay for the expenses?"

"That sounds about right," De said, as the escalator brought them down to the ground floor.

"Someone kill me," Doohan said, with a groan while rubbing the side of his face.

"Or _something_ before we get there," De said. "Perhaps. . . maybe the others have an idea."

"Hopefully," Doohan said, with a nod.

The escalator came to a stop depositing them to the bottom. They walked out then turned to see the familiar pair of figures coming down. Max was in Shatner's right arm while Nimoy's arm was hooked with the officers left arm. The professor looked around in awe with large, curious brown eyes. He reached out toward the handrail feeling the smooth, cold metal texture. Max was looking around very alert to his surroundings. The two men walked off the escalator side by side to reunite with the two men.

Shatner seemed to be unusually happy regarding the little trip.

"Ready for the ride?" Shatner asked.

"Bill, there is a little problem," De said.

We don't have a ride," Shatner said.

"Worse than that," De said. "We didn't plan whose goin' to pay the funds."

"I thought your friend could get us in," Shatner said.

"He is not the son of a corporate executive," De said. "I hardly think he could make  a company pay for his procedure."

"Do the others know?" Shatner asked, after a long moment of silence.

"I really don't think so," De said. "I am stuck as ya are."

"What if we robbed a bank?" Shatner asked.

"Are you all right, Bill?" Doohan asked.

"No," De said, flatly. "We are _desperate_ but not that desperate. Besides, I think they don't take the money we have to pay for it."

"Let's let look for the others," Shatner said. "they might have something figured out. . ."

"Where are they anyway?" De finished looking over with a baffled eyebrow raise.

"Maybe they're down the hall," Shatner said. "De, how about you lead?"

"Sure," De said. "no one is goin' to see us holdin' hands in a large crowd."

* * *

Nichelle was standing on the tips of her toes watching out for the familiar figures. De had explained that they would be out of their costumes as soon as they got into the air plane. Change was quite fast and efficient. Their every day civilian shirts were underneath the costumes. Even the draculas which consisted of a cape with red fabric, black vest, white shirt, and dark pants with a dark bowtie. She squinted in the distance. Takie and Koenig were holding a board that had 'Billy and co' in big black, bold writing. There large building was noisy and crowded for the exception of bars that kept lines in check. A familiar page boy hair cut stood out from the crowd with a ball of barking white fluff.

"De!" Nichelle called. "Over here! Over here! George--"

"I am holding it above my head as it is!" Takei replied.

"De!" Nichelle shouted.

"Over here!" Koenig hollered.

"Not there!" Nichelle's voice carried off into the crowd loudly enough that her distinctive voice served as a guide. "De!"

The barking grew louder and louder, insistent, and scared.

It sounded more like a big dog than a small one in fact.

Needless to say, Nichelle was not surprised to see out the crowd came Nimoy holding Max in one corner of his arm and Shatner came was behind him waving at the two very happily like nothing was wrong, "Chow!" in his colorful red and black tucked shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top and cool colored blue jeans. De squirmed out of the crowd behind the man snaking his way into free space. Nichelle hugged the good doctor. Doohan had a large bag held in his free hand with lots of clothing tucked inside. Nichelle hugged Doohan. Shatner waved her off directing her to the one who needed a hug the most. Nichelle planted herself against the man's chest with the dog between them. Nimoy appeared to be looking at the beat cop, baffled, raising his signature arched eyebrow.

"It's good to see you again, Leonard," Nichelle said, with her wide, cheerful smile once she stepped back. She had tears in her eyes that she wiped away. Max wagged his small tail from side to side. She stroked under the dogs chin then looked over to see De was out of the Sherlock Holmes costume back in his relaxed, typical outfit. She gave De a warm, tearful hug as Shatner came over toward the two men.

"Got a plan for the trip?" Shatner asked.

"That third party gave us money," Takei said.

"Third party as in . . ." Shatner asked, tilting his head. "What third party?"

"I thought that was you," Takei said.

"It wasn't me," Shatner said. "I have no idea to change dollars to when."

"Ren," Takei corrected. "Renminbi."

"Yes, that," Shatner glanced over toward Koenig. "Do you know the third party?"

"I couldn't tell their voice," Koenig said. "they were using something to disguise it."

"'If it wasn't ya, then who was it?" De said, finally.

"Wasn't me," Nichelle said.

"Nor me,"  Doohan said.

"It has to be Len's ex," Shatner said. "anyone got directions for where we're going?"

"I happen to have got that before we left," De took out a folded slip of paper. "I did think this part through," he looked up toward the group.

"How far is it?" Takei asked.

"Thirty minutes from the air port," De said. "if we walk."

"Thirty minutes walking," Takei said. "time will fly by fast."

"Ya goin' to wish it would do the same for the procedure," De said, looking over toward Nimoy with a soft look. 

"De is the designated leader," Shatner said. He pointed at the doctor.  "You're it."

"No, I'm not," De argued.

"Yes, you _are_ ," Shatner said. "It was your idea. You lead us instead of how it is most of the time."

"You're right," De said, nodding. "Let's go."

The walk toward the medical facility was like a breeze. The temperature was not as bothersome and the background noise was equally comforting. It was though they could split apart and be lost within a group of people. De glanced up at the signs every once in awhile and looked back down toward the paper in his hands. They made their way into the hospital doors. The lighting was dimmer and more dramatic more than the pure white scenery like they were in heaven. It was like they were in a spaceship belonging to a species of aliens who had bad vision. The receptionist was sitting at her desk reading a novel in her hands with a cigarette dangling from between her fingers. The group dispsersed in the wide room. There were patients sitting in chair waiting to be called. Some of them had a piece of cloth on the side of their face. A few of them were leaned forward with their arms folded in front of them with their eyes squeezed shut. Shatner got a grip over himself following after De.

Nimoy was looking both ways keeping a hard grip onto Max. Shatner's arm was clenched on by the professor. Nimoy had a strong grip on the man's hand. Shatner looked over toward his terrified friend. Things were going to be fixed one way or another. Nimoy would be fine without him. And he was going to be happy. Shatner didn't know if he would get married again, let alone get another romantic partner after Nimoy. The void in his heart had become numb, mute, calmed to the point that it didn't bother him anymore. They came to a stop in front of the desk. De took out a piece of paper and handed it to the woman. The woman picked up the phone and made the call. The dispersed group relaxed then they faced Nimoy.

"It's goin' to be all right,  Nimoy," De said.

"You are going to be back together after this," Takei said.

"Back to your regular old self," Shatner agreed, happily.

"What about Max?" Takei asked.

"We're take care of him," Doohan spoke up. "and bring him in after Len's head gets fixed."

"Sounds perfect," Nichelle agreed with a short nod. 

"The doctor will be here in five minutes," the receptionist said, putting the phone don onto the receiver.

"Thank ya, miss," De said. He looked over toward Shatner. "did ya get the newspaper before we left?"

"I did," Shatner said, patting on the side of his side of his pants.

"Good," De said.

"And his new wallet," Shatner said. "My parting gift to him." he looked over affectionately toward the professor.

It broke De's heart.

* * *

De was laid onto a bed with his head on the pillow. It was getting light out through the partially covered window. There was a loud, ricocheting noise coming from the phone beside him. It resembled a workplace phone yet different with age wearing down on the black paintjob. There were scratches seen here and there around the buttons. The text still hanging on the white boxes. De stretched one hand out grabbing hold onto the receiver then put it against his ear.

"Hello," De groaned.

"Doctor Kelley?" came a voice from the phone. De slid himself sideways on the bed. 

"This is Doctor Kelley," De said.

"Your friend has just came out of surgery,"  De bolted from bed falling to the floor with a thud.

"Is he okay?" De asked, raising his head above the line of the floor.

"He is sleeping," De covered his mouth feeling emotional. "The doctor informed me to call you."

De looked over toward the clock.

"We'll be there," De said. "all of us. Goodbye, thank ya."

He put the phone down onto the receiver. 

De made his way toward the several doors the others were behind and knocked still in the clothes that he had came in. Nichelle was the first to open the door while rubbing her forehead in a purple robe. De explained what he had heard. Nichelle closed the door on him singing loudly to herself, happily, then he repeated this news spreading except for Shatner's door. De zipped into his own bathroom with a pair of  folded clothing from the counter. He came out several minutes later. Dressed into a new outfit that he had hand picked on his visit in Shanghai. A empty, crumbled packet of ramen noodles laid on the counter across from a microwave that was hooked into a outlet.

* * *

"Bill?" Nichelle said. "You been here all night?"

Shatner opened his eyes to see the others looking at him smelling better than he did and in better shape. His stubble had grown out more than it had been yesterday. He was leaned to his side in the chair in a slouched manner. His dark brown toupee, on the other hand, looked in better shape that he was. Shatner straightened himself in the seat then shared a weathered, worn smile.

"Of course," Shatner said. "I couldn't asleep."

"Ya could have come to the hotel," De said.

"I really don't think I would have faired well in a hotel at this point," Shatner said.

"Get up," De said. "he is waiting for us."

"He is alive?" Shatner asked.

"He made it out," De said, with a nod.

It was almost as though the spirit of the deceased Officer Shatner decided to take over the depressed, sad body bringing it back to life with in a few seconds. Shatner stood up. They went to the receptionist who gave them the number and level at where to find the professor. They went down the hall then made their way into the elevator. The elevator went  up three floors where obnoxious music played. Shatner whistled to himself to ease the tension with his hands clasped together. The doors opened before the small group. De went out first leading the group following the directions as usual to the designated place where Nimoy was situated in. De slowly opened the creaking door to the room. The curtains were parted to show Shanghai in all its beauty and glowing resting below. The group slowly shuffled in, quietly, observing Nimoy had a white fabric wrapped around his head. Shatner closed the door behind him. 

"He looks so peaceful," Nichelle said.

"He always looks that way when he is asleep," Shatner said, earning their attention. "Normally." They turned their attention on the snoring man.

"I wonder who he will remember first," Nichelle said, softly.

"I bet it will be De," Doohan said.

"Me?" De looked insulted. "No," he glared back at Doohan. "I don't expect to be remembered first at a _morgue_."

"Just how often are you in the morgue when we arrive?" Shatner asked.

"A lot," De said. "The first time we met. . ." he paused, thoughtfully. "not sure but it was in the hospital."

"Look!" Koenig said. "he is opening his eyes!"

Nimoy's eyes slowly opened to see several unfamiliar faces. He looked about the room having no recognition to the people his eyes landed on. Felt like he should know who they were when he didn't. Except for the dog Max. The one in the arms of the dark woman with an afro hair style. His eyes landed on a rather short man with broad shoulders who was taking something out of his pocket. Somethings, to be accurate. He was placing them onto the desk across from the bed. There was a name, a nickname, that was the first thing that entered his mind.

"Bill, who are these people and why are they around my bed?" Nimoy asked.

Shatner smiled in return, widely, with a dotting look aimed directly at him.

"Those are your friends," Shatner said. "This is Deforest Kelley."

"Please, call me De," De said, with a warm nod.

"And I don't need to introduce the others," Shatner said, jokingly.

"Nichelle Nichols," Nichelle said. "911 operator."

"George Takei," Takei said.

"Walter Koenig," Koenig said. "and we are investigators."

"And I am the go to detective," Doohan said. "James Doohan, very useful in using my voice to fool a criminal."

"You got good vocals," Takei said. "You should have become a voice actor."

"It is no fun when there is no one to interact," Doohan said.

"So I am a police officer?" Nimoy asked.

"No!" everyone said at once.

"You're a criminal psychologist," De said. "A very good one in fact."

"A criminal profiler for the SPD," Shatner said. "were for that matter."

"Does my knowledge come to good use?" Nimoy asked.

Everyone shared a long glance with each other.

"Most of the time," Doohan said, ending the silence. "you made the big breaks in cases."

"You are the best detective I ever met, Lenny," Shatner said. "I am taking  a vacation," he leaned up from the foot rest of the bed. Nimoy raised a skeptical eyebrow back at him in disbelief. "I am not going to be around for awhile."

"Don't screw up on your vacation, bubble butt," De said, in a half hearted manner.

"I won't," Shatner said. "and all of you should enjoy Shanghai."

"We will!" Nichelle said. "Getting to tour the actual place, you're love it, Len!"

"Will I?" Nimoy asked.

"It's beautiful," Takei said.

"At night, it's very appealing," Koenig agreed.

"That's when Shanghai really comes to life," De said.

Shatner made his way toward the door as the discussion continued. He thought back to their friendship, partnership, and relationship as a development evolving in the last decade. He grabbed hold onto the door knob then slowly turned away in the direction of his future in the justice system. The thing he respected the most with his entire being and soul. Shatner looked over his shoulder one last time, _Nimoy will probably be better off without me and be back to himself. He will be happy._ He closed the door behind him, quietly, as he had entered Nimoy's life.

The camera panned over to the newspaper on the desk.  It was of Shatner and Nimoy standing alongside two men in suits below a strip of text that read 'O **FFICER SHATNER AND NIMOY SOLVE A CASE WITH THE FBI, JOINTLY** ' where in the black and white picture they looked so young. Eight years young to be exact. Shatner was smiling in the photograph with his hand cupping around Nimoy's waist blatantly while standing shoulder to shoulder. Nimoy appeared to be proud in the image compared to the unhappy look on the federal agents face. 

**The End.**


End file.
